


Free Falling

by afractionof (greensunsky)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensunsky/pseuds/afractionof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always wanted to fly but, even in your dreams, you can't help but feel like there's something missing. As it happens, a trip to the roof brings you into the company of a friend you least expected and a path that just might lead you to what you're searching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to watch Avatar, not really sure what’s going on here but some DaveJohn is at least part of it. Can be found on my tumblr account (afractionof) as well.

When you started having dreams of flying, you know there was something missing.

It was like you’d known the free-fall your whole life, you just didn’t really understand it and that some dormant part of your mind was finally waking up.

It was nerve-wracking at first.

You’d wake, heart pounding in your ears, fear mixing with the exhilaration you were feeling and you’d just fall back. The blankets wrapped around your fingers were as uncomfortable as they were familiar and you’d have to let go, slide out of bed and allow that pull to guide you.

Your feet inevitably ended up hooked out your window and then the rest of you would follow. The climb to the roof was something you’d been doing your whole life, since you could register that there was something up there you wanted to see.

For hours you’d just lie on your back. The wind would ghost over your skin but it wasn’t cold, it was never cold. There was something welcoming about the way it shifted your hair and ran through your fingers and as the years passed, the dreams didn’t stop. No matter how long your day had been, how cold the nights were, you always found yourself on the roof, eyes on the sky and trying as hard as possible to hold onto that warm breath against your cheek.

You’d talk, quietly at first and then, as time moved on, your conversations became more detailed. It didn’t feel like a one sided conversation. The turns in the breeze, the rise and fall in temperature, they were the answers and you understood even if no one else did.

That was about the time you met Dave.

At first, you weren’t sure if the wind was all that thrilled about your new friend and, for a brief moment, your hair stilled and your hands grew cold. Fear had twisted in the pit of your stomach and for the first time since you were a little kid, you felt completely alone.

It’d come back with a vengeance the second you called out, rushing around your shoulders as your eyes burnt and you hugged your knees.

It never left after that and when you finally tried talking about Dave again, there was something softer about it.

It was slow at first, something you almost missed as the days picked up and slowed down and more of your time was spent chatting with your friends but, that one moment when you finally noticed, you understood.

Your hair hadn’t always moved that way, you hadn’t always found yourself facing north so it would touch your cheeks and when you asked, your answer was clear.

The wind had turned, moving with you as you’d grown to steadily push you in the direction you’d been subconsciously turning for years now.

You trusted it to guide you and when you finally took that step, the dreams never stopped, the breeze never fell into the back of your mind, but mixed with the fire you’d found yourself running directly into to create something that was so much more

You might not have been flying but when you closed your eyes, you finally felt complete.


End file.
